Chuck and Brent Ride Again/Transcript
*'Bank Teller': What are you talking about yourself like that? *'Chuck': Like what? ---- *'Chuck': What do you think? ---- *'Bank Teller': Oh, hey, you seemed more confident that time. *'Chuck': Really? *'Bank Teller': Mmm... And this ketchup is delicious. *'Chuck': I use special spices to give it some zest. *'Brent': Uh, excuse me, Chuck-- *'Chuck': I'm kind of busy robbing the bank right now. *'Brent': Chuck, it's me, your brother Brent. I need to talk to you. *'Chuck': Brent, what are you doing here? *'Brent': I...have a problem. *'Chuck': Can't it wait? *'Brent': It's really important. *'Chuck': And my career as a supervillain isn't? Everything is always about you. Well, what about me? *'Brent': I've lost... (Whispers) I've lost my confidence. *'Chuck': What? *'Brent': Chuck, I've lost my confidence. *'Chuck': Ha ha. I heard you the first time. Wow. ---- *'Chuck': You always had so much confidence. *'Brent': Not anymore. I'm ruined. I invested all my money into my new idea, ant it bombed. *'Chuck': Ha, ha, One of your ideas failed? I love this. Could you please excuse us? Okay. Um...so what was your terrible idea? *'Brent': Peanut Butter and Jelly Bread. After my sucess with crustless bread, I was top of the world. *'Guy': Oh! *'GUy 2': What's that? *'Brent': But Peanut Butter and Jelly Bread didn't make it to the shelves. *'Chuck': That's too bad. *'Brent': Now that it bombed, I've lost my confidence. And without my confidence, my zest for sandwiches has diminished. Sandwiches don't excite me anymore. *'Chuck': No way. *'Brent': Go ahead. Name a sandwich. *'Chuck': Salami. *'Brent': See? No zest. *'Chuck': I never thought I'd see the day the Great Brent would come running for me for help. Okay, I'll tell you what. As soon as I'm done robbing the bank, we'll go to my place. I'd like to finish robbing the bank now. *'Bank Teller': I'm sorry. While you were busy talking to that handsome guy. Another man robbed the bank, and he brought his own bag. *'Chuck': What? *'Brent': Oh, I'm sorry. It's my fault you didn't get to rob the bank. I seem to be ruining everything I touch. *'Chuck': What a strange confidence that Big Left hang Guy and I would rob the bank on the same day. *'Bank Teller': I'll tell you what's strange. I pressed the Crime Detector button a long time ago, and WordGirl still hasn't come here to arrest you. *'Chuck': It figures--the one time WordGirl doesn't show up, someone else gets to rob the bank. *'Narrator': Meanwhile on WordGirl's Secret Hideout... *'WordGirl': You're right. It is strange that the crime detector hasn't gone off all morning. Let's go test it. I don't get it. The button doesn't work. The light is out. It must be broken. This has never happened before. But where can we find a repairman? No. Let's go with Handyman Tom. Stan's Crime Detetor Repair and Waffle House can't be good. I don't have a lot of confidence in their ability to fix crim detectors if they're busy making waffles. No, there's no time for waffles. Now let's go get Handyman Tom and bring him back here. ---- *'Chuck': Ha! I beat you again. I think losing your confidence has given me more confidence. Okay. You want me to beat you at darts now? ---- *'Chuck': You sure? I'm up for anything really. *'Brent': Chuck, what do you do when you're very, very sad? *'Chuck': Well, I make a sandwich or I put on my fuzzy rabbit slippers and watch my favorite tv shows or I rob the sandwich shop. *'Brent': I'm not sure that'll help. I'm too busy thinking about what I'll do with myself now that I'm not in the sandwich business. *'Chuck': Why don't you come work for me? *'Brent': Me a villain? I don't know. *'Chuck': No, no, no, no. Sidekick. I'm the villain. *'Brent': Sidekick? Well, what would I have to do? *'Chuck': You just have to back me up wherever I need it, tell people how great I am, oh, and always remember, I'm the boss. *'Chuck's Mom': Chuckie Bear, do you and your brother want a sandwich? *'Chuck': Ma, keep our sandwiches warm. Brent and I to do some business, and I'm in charge, Ma. ---- *'Handyman Tom': Oh, sure. I have a hideout of my own. ---- *'WordGirl': That's nice. So, do you think you can fix the Crime Detector? *'Handyman Tom': Hmm... Huh. Would you look at that? *'WordGirl': Well, can you fix it? *'Handyman Tom': I'm fairly certain I can fix it. ---- *'Handyman Tom': WordGirl, I'm positive I can fix your Crime Detector. ---- *'Handyman Tom': Would you please take me to the sandwich shop? ---- *'WordGirl': Right now? Oh, you're hungry, too? Come on! ---- *'Brandon': Chuck, hello! I haven't seen you a round here in a while. What's the matter? You too good to rob me? *'Chuck': I've been busy. Hey, you don't have a bring your own bag policy here do you? *'Brandon': No, of course not. You get the bag free along with your meal. Hey. Aren't you the guy who invented the crustless bread? *'Chuck': Yeah, yeah, that's my brother Brent. Brent, say hello. *'Brent': Hello. Nice to meet you. You have a very nice sandwich shop. I love it. *'Reuben': Oh, you're too kind. Thank you, I love your bread. *'Chuck': Hey, I'm in charge! ---- *'Reuben': Let me tell you something. I love your crustless bread. But the sandwich needs something new. Something with a little more zest. *'Brent': Well, I did have one idea that I thought would change the sandwich business, but it failed. *'Reuben': Really? I can't believe it. What was your idea? *'Brent': Peanut Butter and Jelly Bread. Every slice tastes like peanut butter and jelly. Oh, see. I knew you wouldn't like it. Silly Brent. That's a terrible idea. *'Reubwn': I didn't say that. You should have more confidence in yourself. I like the idea. *'Brent': Wowzers, you do? *'Chuck': Oh, come on. *'Reuben': What if, instead of making one loaf that has both peanut butter and jelly, you make? 2 loaves-- *'Chuck': (Sighs) *'Reuben': One is peanut butter and the one one jelly. *'Brent': Hey, that's a great idea! *'Chuck': Guys, take it outside I got a robbery here. *'Reuben': Please, Chuck, we're talking business here. *'Chuck': Yeah, yeah. Then you might want to go to Sammy Sub's across the street. ---- *'Chuck': I'm was wondering you'd show up. You didn't showed up this morning in the bank. I was started to get worried. *'WordGirl': Ah, thanks, Chuck. Our crime detector is broken. But we're taking care of it, right after we get a sandwich... And take you down! ---- *'Brent': Good news, Chuck, it looks like Mr. Grinder and I are going into business together. *'WordGirl': That's great news. *'Brent': I've got my confidence and zest for the sandwich business back. Go ahead someone name a sandwich. *'Chuck': Egg Salad? *'Brent': I love it. *'Reuben': Turkey Club! *'Brent': Delicious! *'WordGirl': Corned Beef on Rye. *'Brent': Outstanding! See, my zest is back. *'Chuck': All right. Well, you got your zest. Now can I rob the store? *'Reuben': If it were just me, I'd say go ahead, but I don't think WordGirl is going to let you. *'WordGirl': That's right. Now, Huggy. *'Chuck': Hey! *'WordGirl': Good work, Captain Huggyface! *'Reuben': Thank you, both. As your reward, I'd like to give you this platter of sandwich. *'WordGirl': There's no need for a rew--oh. Well, it looks like Brent hasn't lost his zest for the sandwich business, and Captain Huggyface hasn't lost his zest for sandwiches. *'All': (Laughs) *'Reuben': That's good. That's funny to me. *'Brent': Ha, ha. Yeah. ---- *'Narrator': It looks like the Crime Detector is finally going to be fixed. *'Handyman Tom': I usually take an after-lunch nap, it helps get the creative juices flowing. *'WordGirl': Oh, stop procrastining and fix the Crime Detector. *'Handyman Tom': Ah, you didn't let me finish. I was going to say I'll forego the nap and get right to work. Uh, oh. This might take a while. Huh? *'WordGirl': I guess it wasn't plug ged in. I'm sorry. If we had more confidence in our ability to fix the detector, we wouldn't have had to waste your time. *'Handyman Tom': No problemo. Here's my bill. ---- *'Handyman Tom': I don't make the rules. I just follow them. Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes